Many different types of fluent materials, such as powders, pellets, granules, fluids and liquids are held in various types of containers, such as bottles. The containers can vary in size and shape, but all include an opening, such as a spout in order, to dispense the liquid form the bottle in an easy manner while retaining the integrity of the bottle.
To retain the material in the container, a number of different types of removable closures have been designed to engage and seal the container spout or opening. However, while closures of this type are designed to be easily engaged and removed from the container, this feature of the closures also renders them unsuitable for restricting access to the material in the container when desired.
Therefore, it is desirable to develop a lockable structure for use as a closure for various types of containers, such as bottles, that can effectively close off the opening in the container and be secured to the container in a manner that prevents access to the contents of the container until the closure is unlocked and removed. Further, the structure should be readily removable from the container when it is desired to dispense the material from the container.